Rien qu'un peu de soleil
by Plat0nic
Summary: One-Shot Konan se souvient...


Titre : Derniers instants d'une sacrifiée

Auteur : Didi / Plat0nic

Age : 14 ans

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**« Rien qu'un peu de soleil... »**_

Ce jour-ci, il pleuvait. Encore et toujours. Je savais pertinemment que l'astre diurne ne pointerait jamais ses rayons sur une ville comme la nôtre mais j'espérais patiemment. Qu'espérais-je, au juste ? Un peu de chaleur à Amegakure no Sato semblait être une situation bien incongrue.

Assise sur le sol glacé, mon regard se perdait dans le rouge de la flamme dansante. Il faisait particulièrement froid et le châlet paraissait dénué de toute présence humaine, à l'exception de la mienne, ce qui rendait les lieux encore plus austères. A mon réveil, j'avais trouvé les futons juxtaposés au mien vides. Nagato et Yahiko étaient sûrement partis s'entraîner je-ne-sais-où très tôt le matin et Jiraya-sensei les encadrait. J'étais furieusement vexée. Ils avaient oublié. _Il m'avait oubliée_.

Souvent, je repensais à mes parents ainsi qu'à l'enfance heureuse et choyée dont j'avais eu droit. Ma mère et mon père, de valeureux ninjas, me manquaient terriblement en ces jours de solitude. Cette guerre les avait emportés. Eux et tant d'autres. Parfois, je m'imaginais la tournure qu'aurait prise mon existence si ils étaient encore à mes côtés. Serais-je ici, seule, inutile, faible ? Serais-je là-bas, entourée, occupée et forte ?

De nouveau, une vision funeste s'empara de mon esprit. La terre était jonchée de corps maculés de sang, agonisant bruyamment. Des cris déchirants me témoignaient les souffrances dûes aux horreurs de la guerre. Les uns pleuraient et suppliaient une âme invisible de les achever, les autres se tordaient de douleur. Parmi eux, je cherchais mon père, inquiète au plus haut point. J'enjambais les cadavres à la hâte, je scrutais la marée de dépouilles et enfin, je le vis. Machinalement, je vins auprès de lui, tâtant son pouls de mes doigts tremblants.

Sa vie n'était pas encore passée à trépas mais il respirait faiblement, comme si toutes les responsabilités de cette guerre avaient pris place dans ses poumons. Un filet de sang coulait de ses tempes ainsi que de sa bouche tordue de douleur. Mes larmes affluaient abondamment pour terminer leur course effrénée sur son visage. Papa... je me souvins avoir prononcé ce mot désespérément. Quant à sa réponse, elle resta à jamais gravée dans ma mémoire.

« Konan... un jour, tu verras le soleil briller sur Ame... »

Immédiatement, sa tête retomba mollement au sol sans que je n'eus le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Longtemps, je m'étais demandé ce qu'il voulait signifier dans sa dernière parole. Autant était-il que j'attendais toujours la lumière céleste pour comprendre mais jamais elle ne venait. Chaque jour, des trombes aquatiques s'abbattaient sur la ville si bien que mon expectance déclinait petit à petit.

Mon cœur se noyait progressivement dans le chagrin comme il se désaccoutumait de toute chaleur. Mes deux équipiers m'empêchaient cependant de sombrer dans une mélancolie sans échappatoire mais aujourd'hui, tout avait l'air différent. Personne n'était là pour moi comme si j'avais atteint un point de non-retour, un isolement ultime. Leur oubli me faisait mal plus que tout à la manière d'un abandon à ma tristesse. J'étais alors condamnée à ne plus faire confiance à autrui. Un déluge s'écrasait sur mon âme et jamais plus le soleil ne se montrerait. Mon père n'était qu'un menteur.

« Joyeux anniversaire Konan, me souhaitèrent trois voix à l'unisson, sorties de nulle part. »

Je me retournai vivement vers la porte d'entrée et aperçus Nagato, Yahiko et Jiraya-sensei, souriant. Les yeux écarquillés de suprise, je tremblais sans en connaître la raison. Ainsi, ils n'avaient pas oublié, pensai-je, soulagée. J'étais stupide, j'étais idiote, j'étais... dans le faux. Jamais je n'aurais dû douter de nos liens et contester les dires de mon père. Radieuse, je leur adressais un petit sourire timide. Décidément, ils me surprenaient de jour en jour.

« Comment s'est passé votre entraînement ? voulus-je savoir, curieuse.

- Quel entraînement ? répéta Yahiko.

- Nous sommes allés te chercher un présent digne de toi, Konan. »

Stupéfaite, je ne savais que répondre. Jiraya-sensei, jusqu'alors silencieux, s'avança à moi puis se baissa afin d'être à ma hauteur. Il sortit alors de sa poche une magnifique rose blanche qu'il posa sur ma chevelure naturellement bleue, me procurant un air angélique.

« Me... merci, bégayai-je, interloquée. »

Mes yeux étincelaient de bonheur ; je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre mon cadeau au creux de mes mains pour le contempler. La corolle de neige, d'après mon enseignant, correspondait exactement à mon caractère. Pureté et innocence étaient sa signification. Je ressentis une vague d'euphorie envahir mon corps.

« J'espère que ça te plaît Konan, ça a pas été facile de dénicher une telle fleur ici, avec tout ce qui tombe et...

- Tais-toi, Yahiko. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir le comment, ce qui compte, c'est que ça lui fasse plaisir.

- Ces recherches m'ont ouvert l'appétit, dis donc. Et si on déjeunait ? Proposa notre maître afin de clore la conversation.»

Je les observais se chamailler amicalement pour un quelconque motif puis tout trois partirent en un éclat de rire général. Ils semblaient rayonner de mille feux, réchauffant cette journée pluvieuse. Oui , aucun doute : ils étaient mon soleil.

Le lendemain, lors d'un petit combat amical contre Nagato, un kunai vint frôler la fameuse rose qui tomba sur le coup, perdant ainsi la moitié de ses pétales. Le Sannin arrêta l'affontement, jugeant qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Je pus donc ramasser les restes de ma fleur, sacrément amochée. L'ermite aux crapauds jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule avant de constater :

« Eh bien, elle n'aura pas fait long feu... Donne-moi ça, je vais tenter de réparer. »

Il me tendit sa main sur laquelle j'y remettais les décombres de mon présent. Je me demandais bien comment il allait s'y prendre mais cela avait l'air déplacé de le questionner si bien que je me tus et nous reprîmes alors le chemin de du chalet.

« Konan ? Tu vas appeler Jiraya-sensei pour le dîner, s'il te plaît ? me revendiqua Nagato. »

Nous étions attablés autour d'un bon plat et seul notre instructeur manquait à l'appel. J'acquiesçai puis longeai le corridor qui menait à l'antre de l'absent. Après une légère hésitation devant sa porte, je frappai doucement. Comme si il avait anticipé, il répondit à ma question muette :

« Je mangerai ultérieurement. Gardez-moi quelques restes. »

Que pouvait-il donc faire de si préoccupant ? N'insistant point davantage, je retournai sur mes pas et rejoignis les deux autres, en leur faisant part de sa réponse. Son activité fut le sujet de conversation pendant le repas :

« A votre avis, il est en train de faire quoi, Jiraya-sensei ? Lança Yahiko avant d'ingurgiter un morceau de poisson grillé fort appétissant.

- Peut-être est-il en train d'écrire. Il voulait publier un livre, vous vous souvenez ? Évoqua Nagato en reposant ses baguettes, signe distinctif qu'il n'avalerait plus rien.

- Je pense aussi comme Nagato, il ne veut sûrement pas être dérangé en plein écriture, fis-je part de mon opinion. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à débarrasser, l'entrée du séjour s'ouvrit brusquement en grand et notre professeur apparut, heureux à l'image d'un Chûnin qui aurait appris sa promotion en tant que Jônin. Avant que l'on ait pu lui faire remarquer quoi que soit, il s'était avancé vers moi en s'exclamant :

« Ca y'est Konan ! J'ai réussi à la reproduire, elle est indestructible maintenant ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il exposa sur ses paumes rassemblées de façon à former une coupe, une rose blanche faite à l'aide de papier. Cet origami était méticuleusement réalisé, les pliages approchaient la perfection. Je fus agréablement ébahie par la minutie et la patience dont il avait dû faire preuve.

« Mais... pourquoi... tout ça ? posai-je, effarée par cet élan de gentillesse.

Je ne pouvais pas te laisser sans cadeau tout de même ! Je ne suis pas un si mauvais maître que ça ! Plaisanta-t-il pour me rassurer. Et puis, comme tu es la spécialiste en la matière, je me suis dit que tu n'aurais aucun mal à la reconstruire grâce à tes technique et ton chakra maintenant qu'elle est de papier. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la ressemblance... »

Mes cordes vocales me firent défaut tant sa bonté m'avait émue. Il était la lumière pour nous qui étaient dans l'ombre d'une guerre effroyable depuis si longtemps. Je compris alors le sens des dernières paroles de mon père. A cet instant, j'entraperçut le soleil et j'eus la conviction qu'avec un peu de persévérance, il planera au-dessus de nous. Pour le moment, ce fragment solaire me convenait amplement.

« Merci beaucoup Maître ! m'écriai-je en me jetant dans ses bras. »

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard..._

« Pein, tes blessures vont mieux ?

- Oui, Jiraya-sensei était vraiment un dur à cuire mais j'ai réussi à en venir à bout. Comme quoi, le disciple finit toujours par surpasser son professeur, a-t-il reconnu une pointe de fierté transparaissant dans son ton. »

Maître Jiraya, pardonnez-moi mais le destin en a voulu ainsi.

« Que se passe-t-il, Konan ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de toucher ta rose depuis tout à l'heure... »

_**Fin**_

**Note de l'auteure** : Suite à un quelconque bug, je me suis aperçue que ce One-Shot n'est pas passé (il me semblait pourtant l'avoir posté en février mais il a disparu) . Informatique, quand tu nous tiens... Soit, je le republie en fiction à part. Je pense que ce sera le seul One-Shot basé sur Naruto que je publierai avant les vacances car révisions oblige... Le brevet ne me tombera pas dans les bras comme ça...


End file.
